In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. To facilitate access to data, an organization may use distributed file system replication. Distributed file system replication systems may use a multi-master replication engine to keep data synchronized across multiple servers, thereby facilitating data sharing while potentially improving access performance.
Due to increasingly complex information technology infrastructures, traditional distributed file system replication systems may fail to interoperate well with other systems, such as archiving systems. For example, traditional archiving systems may replace local instances of files with placeholder files configured to reference a file archive. Unfortunately, these traditional archiving systems may use elements to reference archived files that are incompatible with traditional distributed file system replication systems. For example, traditional archiving systems may use reparse points to define placeholder files, and traditional distributed file system replication systems may skip the replication of reparse points in order to avoid unwanted and/or unpredictable behavior. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for archiving files in distributed replication environments.